Le destin des hommes
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Un one shot qui parle de la mort de Faramir et une sorte de retrospective de la part d'Aragorn. C'est très triste et mélancolique. La narration est surtout tournée vers Arwen et Aragorn...


**Le destin des hommes**

Le roi Elessar siégeait sur son trône et écoutait avec attention les divers sujets qui venaient demander son arbitrage, ses conseils ou autre.

Il n'était plus aussi jeune qu'avait été le rôdeur qui avait accédé au trône. Ses cheveux étaient clairsemé et sa barbe lui donnait un air trop sérieux et trop vieux.

Le poids des années était visible sur ses épaules et son sourire, qui quelque fois n'était pas si lumineux que celui d'Estel.

Il avait vu ses amis vivre leur vie et quitter la terre du milieu. Même le brave et jeune Eomer était mort. A sa place, son fils régnait et bientôt cela sera l'Heure d'Eldarion.

La douce et courageuse Eowyn s'était aussi éteinte peu après son frère. Et maintenant beaucoup de gens murmuraient que son époux perdait de jour en jour sa vitalité.

Ces sombres pensée rongeaient l'âme d'Estel, alors qu'Aragorn écoutait avec attention ce que disait son peuple.

Lorsque même la dernière audience fut entendu. D'un pas majestueux, qui lui semblait lourd et vieux, il regagna ses appartements. Il avait un peu de répit, avant une séance avec Faramir. Il devait parler avec son intendant sur d'importantes décisions concernant le royaume.

Mais le roi s'inquiétait au sujet de la santé de Faramir. Depuis la mort d'Eowyn il avait changé et s'éclipsait de plus en plus de la vie réelle.

Aragorn voulait oublier quelques instants la lourdeur de son devoir et la tristesse de son état de mortel, auprès de son éternelle Arwen.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son salon privé, il fut accueillit par des rires gracieux... Depuis peu, Elladan et Elrohir étaient venu vivre quelques temps à Minas Tirith. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé où aller... Peut être qu'ils voulaient être là pour assister aux derniers jours de leur frère adoptif. Aragorn haussa les épaules: pourquoi était il si morbide aujourd'hui?

Ses frères l'accueillirent avec humour et remarques ironique. Mais Arwen sentit tout de suite que son époux était un peu trop songeur aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient peu de temps entre eux, alors elle savait qu'ils ne pourront pas parler seul à seul avant la tombée de la nuit. Alors elle trouva un prétexte pour éloigner ses frères pour pouvoir s'entretenir seule avec Aragorn.

Celui-ci regardait sa cité par la fenêtre avec un air presque mélancolique. La reine, d'un bruissement d'étoffe, se trouva à ses côtés après avoir fermé la porte derrière ses frères.

- Pourquoi ce regard triste et plein d'amertume Estel?

Il sourit, mais il n'y avait pas de joie dans ce sourire. Juste une tendresse qui surpassait le temps et les épreuves.

- Il ne reste que très peu de gens qui m'appellent encore comme ça...

L'elfe posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari et rit:

- Il y a toujours eu très peu de gens qui t'appelaient ainsi meleth nîn.

De ses doigts fins et agiles, elle caressa la chevelure d'Aragorn. Avec une certaine douleur elle remarqua qu'il y avait une nouvelle mèche grise... Elles ressortaient dans sa chevelure sombre. Ce visage qu'elle avait tant caressé et lissé de ses doigts, était tiré et perdait sa vigueur.

Il vieillissait...

Aragorn se retourna pour cacher son visage dans le rideau sombre des cheveux d'Arwen et murmura:

- Ton visage est toujours aussi parfait qu'au temps où j'avais vingt ans. Mais moi je doutes fort que je ressemble encore au jeune mortel d'autrefois.

- Non, tu ne lui ressemble plus tellement. Quoique vos yeux sont les mêmes et vos sourire aussi... Quand tu fais l'effort d'ôter ton masque de roi.

Elle cru entendre un léger rire, mais elle en était pas sûre. Il répondit après quelques instants:

- Le temps passe Arwen... Il passe trop vite. Je pensais à Eomer et Eowyn...

Elle s'écarta de son époux pour voir son visage. Il était terne et ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

- Leur temps était arrivé...

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle apprenait seulement à connaître la mort. Il lui était étrange de se dire que jamais plus dans cette terre elle ne reverra la dame d'Ithilien ou le roi du Rohan. Ils étaient partis, pour ne plus jamais revenir...

Comme tout les hommes...  
Comme Aragorn un jour.

Cette fois, c'était elle qui recherchait un peu de réconfort dans les bras rassurant de son époux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le déchirement de le voir mourir.

Le temps passait trop vite.

On frappa à la porte. Estel s'éloigna de son épouse et laissa entrer un messager d'Ithilien:

- Le Prince d'Ithilien ne peut pas venir, Majesté. Il ne peut malheureusement plus quitter son lit... Mais il désire vous voir.

Aragorn hocha la tête et prit la lettre cacheté que Faramir lui avait envoyé. Il la lu puis la froissa dans ses mains avant de se tourner vers le messager:

- Retourner vers votre Prince et dites lui que j'arrive.

Puis la porte se ferma et le roi fit face à son épouse.

- Il est mourant...

Elle hocha la tête mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il continua:

- Voudrais tu m'accompagner? Je vais aussi demander à Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas et Gimli.

Elle hocha la tête et se hâta de se préparer pour le petit voyage jusqu'en Ithilien. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour Faramir et surtout pour Aragorn.

Et c'est ainsi que tout ces gens prirent le chemin pour l'Ithilien, pour adresser un dernier adieu à leur compagnon.

Ils étaient silencieux, car aucun d'entre eux ne savaient quoi dire. Arwen pensait sans cesse à la mortalité d'Aragorn, elle avait une boule dans la gorge et n'arrivait pas à respirer. Quel destin cruel!

Quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure du Prince, on les accueillit avec honneur et dignité. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne prit le temps de se rafraîchir... Ils allèrent rapidement au chevet de Faramir.

Qui pouvait reconnaître dans ce vieil homme, le brave capitaine du Gondor? Aragorn s'assit tout de suite à ses côté et lui prit la main. Et le mourant sourit faiblement. Il tenta d'incliner la tête en direction de la reine, mais il n'avait plus que très peu de force. Alors elle s'inclina à sa place:

- Restez calme Faramir... Les honneurs sont sans importance.

Les honneurs, l'amour, les choix sont sans importance face à la mort.

Legolas s'assit aux côté d'Aragorn et tous les trois se remémorèrent de toutes les années du règne d'Aragorn. De toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient partagés. A la mention de la mort d'Eowyn, Faramir sourit courageusement en murmurant:

- A présent je vais la rejoindre...

Arwen le regarda avec un serrement dans le coeur: il était bien courageux d'avoir survécu ces années sans elle. Elle, reine du Gondor, ne pourra jamais survivre à la mort de son amour...

Gimli avait aussi vieillit mais ses blagues restaient toujours aussi amusante. Même si en cette sombre heure, il ne disait pas grand chose sa présence était rassurante.

Elladan et Elrohir se tenaient aux côtés de leur soeur. Ils étaient venu pour leur frère et Arwen. Ils n'avaient que très peu connu Faramir. 

Pendant encore une heure Aragorn continua à parler à Faramir. Celui-ci se taisait à présent. Legolas, parfois, l'interrompait et rajoutait un détail.

Il n' y avait bientôt plus rien à dire au sujet du passé. Et Faramir d'une voix éraillé ajouta:

- Et maintenant c'est à mon tour de m'en aller. Je suis heureux de savoir que la terre du milieu a été sauvée...

Aragorn savait qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes à Faramir. Il hocha la tête avec des larmes contenues dans ses yeux. Les elfes laissèrent passé le fils du Prince qui était venu au chevet de son père.

Legolas lui laissa sa place et alla se poster vers la fenêtre. Elboron s'agenouilla aux côtés de son père. Silencieusement, les enfants d'Elrond s'éclipsèrent.

Ce moment ne leur appartenait pas.

Arwen s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Quelle douleur devait ressentir Elboron...

Et Estel...

Après quelques instants, Legolas et Gimli aussi sortirent. Ils étaient tous silencieux...

Puis finalement, la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et Aragorn sortit.

Il hocha la tête aux questions muettes de Legolas. Et Arwen glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Faramir était mort...

C'était comme la fin d'une époque, l'époque d'après guerre.

Tristement ils rentrèrent à Minas Tirith. Le soleil se couchait derrière les lointaines montagne et un étrange silence les entourait. Demain ou plus tard, on enterrera le prince d'Ithilien. Elboron prendra sa place... Le cycle de la vie continuera son chemin. Jusqu'aux prochains adieux.

C'était la fin d'une époque, la fin d'un règne qui approchait à grands pas. Cette fois, Arwen n'était pas la seule à penser à la mortalité d'Aragorn: ils y pensaient tous. C'était le seul mortel parmi eux... Gimli était certes aussi un mortel, mais son heure était encore très lointaine. Mais Aragorn était arrivé à la 37ème année de son règne, il avait déjà 125 ans...

Aucun d'eux ne voulait penser à cela, mais il n'y avait aucune fuite.

Pourtant courageusement, ils continuèrent leur route. Leur chagrin, ne pourrait pas arrêter le temps et ne pourrait non plus rendre Aragorn immortel. Ils devaient accepter cela, comme le roi avait accepté dignement la mort de son compagnon.

La lune s'était levée sur la cité blanche, quand la compagnie est rentrée dans Minas Tirith.

La lune veillait sur le corps sans vie de Faramir et sur la peine des survivants...


End file.
